Profesor Layton and the Unwound future
by NekoOtakuStar
Summary: Unwound Future from Clive's POV. Contains spoilers  duh . Adopted from WriterCat.
1. Chapter 1

**I started this story from Professor Layton's POV, but I've decided to do it from Clive's POV instead. R & R!**

The moment I handed that letter to Shipley, I knew my plan was finally in action. Layton would receive the letter, go to the clock shop, and end up here in "Future London". I had several ways to make him think he was in the future. Once he was convinced, I would lead him here.

I had to admit, I did a great job of finding the perfect "Future Luke" outfit. He would be suspicious at first, but I could persuade him.

I would lead them right into the trap Dimitri and I had thought up. We would have Layton and Bill Hawks out of the way.

Bill Hawks. The man who killed my parents. I wanted him dead, but Dimitri wouldn't allow it. Well, Dimitri was going to be surprised. It was his fault, too. He was nothing but a pawn in my master plan.

At just the right time, I would activate my fortress. It was finally assembled. With it, I would get revenge on everyone who had wronged me.

I was going to destroy London.

With Layton and Hawks unable to interfere, it had to work.

No one could stop me, and all Dimitri could do was sit and watch.

Didn't he realize that not all the scientists were working on his time machine? I didn't care about the time machine. I wanted revenge.

Everything in place. All that I had to do now was sit and wait for Layton to fall right into my trap.

Bill Hawks, Dimitri, all of London, was going to pay.

But...why exactly had I summoned Layton? There was nothing he could do if I decided to attack right now.

I had composed the letter to him on a strange hunch, something that told me he had to be there.

That was the only part of my plan I couldn't figure out.

**Sorry it was so short! I thought it would be a good idea to spell out Clive's plan and how he was uncertain why he brought Layton into it. The next chapter will start the actual story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've been getting a lot of people asking when I'm going to update Layton Talks To His Reviewers, and the answer is whenever I can. Don't blame me, blame my brain for thinking up ideas I have to write about. XD**

**The good news is I'm finally updating this. Yay! So, I guess I'll shut up and let you read it!**

I stood in the top room of the Towering Pagoda with Dimitri, who was chaining Bill Hawks to a pole.

"Great job, 'Dr. Stahngun'," I said, changing out of my white t-shirt and jeans and into my 'Future Luke' outfit.

Dimitri pressed a button and Bill Hawks disappeared into a secret compartment between two bookshelves, which closed in front of him. "It wasn't hard. This man is a fool."

"And a murderer," I growled under my breath.

Dimitri started to put on his bartender disguise. That would be where Layton would first talk to him, even though he wouldn't know it was Dimitri.

I stood in front of the mirror, getting my hair to stand up in the back. It felt like we were two little kids dressing up in costumes, getting ready to go trick-or-treating for Halloween.

_Flashback_

_"Come on, Mom! Let's go already!" I called, picking up my candy bag. "Ricky's probably waiting for us!"_

_"Just a minute, Captain Clive!" my mom answered from another room. I beamed and looked down at my costume; a red outfit with a giant "C" on the shirt and a long, blue cape. Both were handmade by my mother._

_She came to the front door, picked up her purse, and said, "Ok, ready! Let's go!"_

_"Yay!" I ran out the door, holding my arms out in front of me. "Captain Clive hears a cry of distress! He bravely zooms to the rescue, faster than a speeding bullet..."_

_Flashback ends_

"Clive...Clive...hello? Wake up!"

I jumped and turned around to face Dimitri. "Oh, sorry...I sorta zoned out..."

"Well, zone back in. Layton's probably on his way to the clock shop by now," Dimitri said. "Get your hat on and find Shipley so he can deliver the second letter."

"Ok..." I mumbled, putting my hat on.

"Now, remember the plan. You give that letter to Shipley and then get to the casino as fast as you can. When they get there, tell them about 'Future Layton' and convince them that you're 'Future Luke'. Lead them here to the Pagoda. I'll trap them in the cage, let you out, and then we've got everyone we need to keep building the time machine."

"Got it. And why do you need Layton again?"

"For his memories of Claire. He had talked with her the day she died; right before the explosion. Of course, we can't have him running off and telling the Inspector, so we've got to capture him."

"Right. And you're going to pose as the bartender..."

"To check up on the Family members that might be there. Remember, they're going to attack you guys, but you'll get Layton and Luke out of there somehow. That will gain their trust. I want to hear how it goes, and the best way to do that will be by listening in on the witnesses. Also, you might have to hurt some of them. Gotta make sure the injuries aren't too extensive. Maybe I'll even learn something interesting from Layton when he shows up."

"Perfect. See you later." With those words, I started down the stairs to talk to Shipley.

**Wow. Short chapter. Please don't kill me! It just seemed like there wasn't a good place to stop, but luckily I'm (kinda) working on another!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Here you go, Shipley. Let Layton wander around for a little bit, and then deliver this letter to him," I said, handing Shipley the paper. "I'll hang around and watch to make sure they go exactly where they need to."

"Got it. Good luck, Clive." Shipley took the letter and left.

It's starting. After ten years, the plan, MY plan, is falling into place, I thought. Even Layton can't crack a case that took ten years to perfect.

Confident but not cocky, I headed out to make sure that Layton took the bait.

...

I stood at the top of a building that was behind Layton and Luke, watching them. Shipley appeared and gave them the letter. Layton looked it over, his apprentice leaning in to see what the envelope said. They talked for a minute before Shipley left.

The two exchanged a confused look, opened the letter, and started reading. Once they finished, Layton said something to Luke, but I couldn't tell what it was. Luke nodded. He opened his bag and brought out a map. Layton gestured to it, and then they were off.

...

I took the backroads over to the hospital and waited in the bushes. After about 45 minutes, I started to worry. Had the professor already caught on? No, he couldn't have. The plan was flawless. But then where was-

At that moment, Layton and Luke passed by, heading into the hospital. I rolled my eyes. What had I been worried about? He had probably been reminded of a bunch of puzzles on the way, which delayed him.

Still, I couldn't underestimate him. Especially now, when he might still be suspicious.

"WHAT?" I heard from inside. It was definitely Layton's voice. I assumed he had just found who was staying in the hospital: "Dr. Andrew Schrader". Even Layton had to be surprised by that.

They had to be convinced, or would be soon. That was my cue to leave. I took off again, headed for the casino.

...

"Hey there, boss," one Family member said to me. He was one who was secretly working for me, not Dimitri. At least, I was pretty sure he was. They all looked the same...

"Do you guys all know the plan?" I asked.

"Yes, everyone is ready."

"Perfect."

"Get into position. They're coming," another Family member said.

I nodded and ducked behind a pillar. Sighing, I leaned against it. This was it. I had to convince them that I was Future Luke. If I couldn't pull it off...No. I had worked hard for this, had planned it all out. The fact they were even coming to the casino meant they believed they were in the future.

"Wow, Professor, this is incredible!" Luke's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Indeed, the architecture is quite outstanding," Layton agreed. They were close by. With a deep breath, I stepped out of my hiding place.

They were standing only a meter away, and they both turned to me. Luke was shocked, while Layton's face remained emotionless. There was suspicion in his eyes. "So you're..."

"He's...the future me?" Luke was completely awestruck.

"It's good to finally meet you, Professor," I said automatically. Oh, shit, I can't say "meet"! I thought. "Or rather...I suppose I should say it's nice to see you again," I added. "It's me, Luke Triton."

Luke's eyes widened.

The professor said nothing.

"I suppose I've convinced you that you're in Future London," I continued. I narrowed my eyes. "But, I would like to verify that you are actually Professor Layton."

"Of course he is!" Luke protested.

"I've had several fakes come to me claiming to be the Professor today, so I have to be sure," I lied.

"So how do you propose I prove that it's really me?" Layton asked.

"It's quite simple, really." I smiled. "Professor, I challenge you...to a battle of wits!"

**Clive, your everyday backyard stalker. :) Seriously, I imagined him holding binoculars and everything. It was against every instinct to not put "I stood at the top of the building behind Layton and Luke, watching them through my binoculars."**

**Dang it, dang it, dang it, ANOTHER short chapter...not even 1000 words..."-_-**

**Anyway, review or Bill Hawks will come to your house.**

**Bill Hawks: *laughs manically* Yes, yes I will!**

**Me: So review or prepare to hide yo kids.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok, NekoOtakuStar here. I've been REALLY bad on actually doing anything with this story, I'm sorry for that! I've been busy with other stories and this sort of took a backseat. ^^' I've adopted this story from WriterCat and I hope I can do as well as she did! Clive never was one of my favorite characters, but let's see how this goes. ONWARD! And I don't own Professor Layton. Just the games. And a Layton plushie. That I am using as a pillow right now. :)**

"I challenge you to a battle of wits!" with those words, I pulled the Professor to a card table and grabbed one card from each set. The Professor seemed a little confused as to what this was, so I explained the rules to him. Now came the hard part, the puzzle. "Don't screw up Clive, just recite the puzzle." I thought to myself. I took a deep breath and began to recite the puzzle Dimitri and I had designed.

"Four cards sit in a line.

•A heart is next to a diamond

•A club is not next to a spade

•A heart is to the immediate right of a club

Tap the spade."

I grinned triumphantly, I had done it! Let's see how long it take the Professor to crack this!

…

30 seconds. Now, it was the Professor's turn to challenge me. Layton dealt me a puzzle remarkably similar to my own, quite flattering. Imitation is the sincerest form of flattery after all! Wait a minute! I've tried placing that spade every which way, and none work! It's like my college physics homework all over again. Ok, this was definitely done on purpose. Just keep your cool, Clive… "You had me going there for a minute. But as you know, this puzzle is flawed. It's unsolvable." I say calmly, like I was actually expecting this. The Professor did not deny this, he actually did this in mockery of my own puzzle! Apparently, if you do not say there is one card from each set, you leave a loophole and your puzzle is incomplete. That's ten hours of arguing with Dimitri I'll never get back.

_"The heart should be to the right of the club if we want the spade on the far right!"_

_"I don't give two shits where that spade ends up! I just want a really tough puzzle!"_

_"Then why do you deny every single one of my ideas? !"_

_"Because you come crying to me every night with your college homework!"_

_"So? !"_

And so on and so forth until we finally got the stupid thing finished. Well, the Professor may be smart, but he was quite thick skulled, and thank god for that. "The real point of this was to see if I'd catch on, was it not?" he asked. Yeah, sure, whatever you wanna think, Professor. As long as you don't figure out that I'm complying as a twenty year old version of your apprentice, we're good. I spewed some more lies about just wanting to puzzle battle my mentor, and I can't tell if the Professor bought it or not. Luke seems to have swallowed the bait, though. I convinced the pair to come to the storage closet to explain further. Yes, follow the strange man into the closet. Nothing dangerous about that at all. The Professor's losing his touch.

I waited for about five minutes while Luke dug through some old boxes that he was _certain_ had a hint coin somewhere in them. It turned out they did, but one coin wasn't worth the five minutes. Once I had their full attention, I had to convince the pair that this really was the future London, and only they could save the day. They were suckers for that sort of thing. I rambled off Dimitri's scripted story and in the end, enlisted the two's help. Now I had to act the part of Future Luke impeccably. The tough part was just beginning.

**A/N: Not too shabby, huh? I'm doing this mostly from memory, as it's been a while since I played. I had a total fangirl moment the other day in Walmart. The Eternal Diva DVD was there on the shelf! ! ! IT'S OUT IN THE USA! ! ! People looked at me funny with all of my suppressed squealing. I donned my Professor hat after I got home, and pointed at things for the rest of the day. :)**


End file.
